Wrong Place, At The Wrong Time
by bionixvortex
Summary: One shot, Alaude, Daemon and Cavallone are stuck with no way out. All thanks to the Puppet Master.


"Tch…This is all your fault Daemon!" The Vongola Cloud guardian expected the walls that had trapped him inside with two other people that drove him crazy.

"My fault? I was following orders!" One of them was the Vongola Mist guardian Daemon Spade.

"Why am I here? Where is here? I wanna go home!" And lastly the one that was hollowing on the floor, the boss of the Cavallone family, Cavallone Primo, also known as the psychopath that fell in love with the cloud guardian.

"Cavallone, shut your whining and help." Alaude snapped at the older man.

"That's right you always say how great you are, if you're that strong get us the hell out."

Cavallone sighed and stood up, "Daemon if I could do anything don't you think I would have done it by now? If I had anything to use, I would try, but look around, what do you see?"

There was nothing, the three of them where trapped in a cement walled room, there was no window, no door, they had no idea how they got trapped it just happened. The three of them just woke up in the room.

"Daemon tell me more about puppet master." Cavallone requested.

"Uh well, I don't know much more than you. He's a hitman for hire it seems like. And uses strings by controlling people around his victim for taking out the kill, so he wasn't been caught."

Cavallone sighed again and messaged his temples, he really was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had walked in on Daemon and Alaude arguing about something, seemed related to business and an assignment Daemon had. That Assignment was to protect an allied family member from the Puppet Master, there was rumours someone had hired him for the hit. Daemon accomplished this task, Alaude was just arguing on how the mist didn't do the paperwork and now the cloud was behind too. Once Cavallone entered the room however, the door locked behind him and the whole world seemed to go dark. Not sure how long it took but they eventually woke up in this room. A dark room with nothing in it.

Alaude chose a wall and sat down leaning against it. This was hopeless, "like I said Daemon…All your fault." Right now the only thing they had to go on was the Puppet Master, seemed like Daemon had pissed him off. Cavallone had to give him credit, no body survived a hit from Puppet Master, and yet Daemon pulled it off.

"There are spider webs," Alaude pointed up to the corner of the room.

"Cavallone fetch~" This joke only resulted in a shoe being thrown at the Daemon's head.

Alaude stood up and ignored the others fighting. But he understood, these spiders had to have come from somewhere. Getting as close as he could he was trying to look for the insect, he touched the web carefully to move it out of the way, but it latched onto the blond. Alaude frowned and tried to rub it off, but it didn't work, unbeknownst to him his jacket was already covered with thin invisible strings.

"Oi! Alaude tell your boyfriend to buzz off!" Daemon shouted. Both he and Cavallone were rolling on the floor, arguing. "Oi Alaude what's wrong with you!" He asked again when he didn't get an answer the first time. This time he got an answer. A knife came out of no where stabbing the ground where Daemon and Cavallone were.

"JEEZ…Alaude!" Both of the men got up quickly.

"Alaude, that's perfect, here did you get that from?" Cavallone asked, bending down a little.

No answer, instead Alaude attacked again, this time stabbing just inches away from Cavallone's left eye. The Primo moved quickly out of the way, "Alaude, what are you…" Couldn't finish because of another cut from the knife. This time it punctured through his right cheek, Cavallone fell backwards holding the side of his face, he could feel the air going through the wound into his mouth. That was not a good feeling. "A-Alaude…" He looked up barely able to talk because hole in his face. _His eyes…_ They were closed, with what seemed like string. Alaude wasn't in control of his body, no wonder his movements were sloppy.

A sudden loud noise came on similar to a loud speaker, "Awww, I only wanted two, yet I found three~" It was a mans voice and he was, "Oh look more players for me to see, more players for you to kill, more players to be slaughtered!~ Yay me!"

"Why the fuck is he singing?" Daemon cursed, this was not a fun game at all. He wanted out. Cavallone was ignoring Daemon was focusing on Alaude, the cloud hadn't moved since the speaker came on.

"DAEMON SPADE~ You are a very irritating person, I'll see you in hell, don't worry, I'll see you down there~ Eventually~" The Puppet Master sang.

The speaker shut off and Alaude moved again, this time towards Daemon. Cavallone only blinked, by then the blond was already at the other side of the room. Daemon dodged a few of his attacks, but then slammed into the wall, dead end, Alaude moved swiftly into the kill.

"ALAUDE OPEN YOUR EYES!" He had intended to catch the knife that was in the guardian's hand, but it slipped. Blood came up through his mouth and fell onto his clothes, the knife was pointed in an upward direction, cutting through his aorta. Buckets of water continued to fall out from body, splashing onto the floor. "Ah…" He smiled, he hadn't felt this much pain in 20 years. "I really was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He managed to say in a weak voice.

"C-Cavallone?" Daemon was shocked, why would a man that hated him so much stand in front, to save him? He caught the Primo as his knees gave way. Alaude continued to stand there, still with his eyes shut, still in a daze but not moving.

Cavallone didn't have any energy to speak anymore as Daemon laid him carefully and the floor and tried to stop the bleeding. Why? Because Alaude would have been sad that he was the one that killed Daemon, that's why. Just a simple reason. Becoming tired Cavallone closed his eyes, "in the end, I never heard you say it…" The Primo stopped moving after that.

A clatter broke the ten minute silence, the knife fell from Alaude's hand, the cloud rubbed his eyes, his hands still covered in the Cavallone's blood he asked, "Daemon? Where is Cavallone, I can't feel his presence…"

Authors notes:

So, this was a dream I had, it was obviously not that detailed so I had to fill in a lot. Which is why `Puppet Master' is such a cliché name :P

Originally in my dream Alaude had actually woken up right when he stabbed Cavallone and cried as he watched him die in his arms. But this way the end is up to the reader to decide Alaude's reaction

Also this was supposed to be a love triangle thing, but Daemon didn't really do anything so it turned into CavallonexAlaude. Again

Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
